


Jiang Lihua's First Christmas

by aborfable



Series: Code Geass: A Christmas Collection [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, Gift Giving, Hugs, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: The Chinese Federation had never given Jiang Lihua a real Christmas, so Xingke and Kaguya set one up for her.
Relationships: Li Xingke & Tianzi | Jiang Lihua, Sumeragi Kaguya & Tianzi | Jiang Lihua
Series: Code Geass: A Christmas Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064888





	Jiang Lihua's First Christmas

"Jiang....wake up..." Xingke shook the girl's body gently. "Hey, come one. It's Christmas."

Jiang's ruby red eyes fluttered open. "Ngh..." She yawned, sounding like a small kitten. "Xingke..." After a moment, what he had just said registered. "Did Santa come?!"

"He sure did. You've got a lot of gifts. Better come on." He was kneeling down next to the bed she was sleeping in. 

"Yea!" Suddenly awake, she tossed the covers off of herself, running to go use the bathroom. Returning quickly, she put her slippers on and immidiently ran to the living room. Xingke followed behind her, grinning. 

Kaguya was sitting by the fireplace, looking at her phone. "Good morning, Lihua!" She waved at her. "You've got lots of presents!"

"Ah, Kaguya! You're here too!" Jiang ran over to her, giving her a big hug. 

"Sumeragi, you didn't eat any of Jiang's candy did you." Xingke asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow as he got her stocking down from the mantle. 

"Suprisingly, no!" Kaguya said. 

"I get candy?!" Jiang asked excitedly. 

Xingke grinned, handing her the stocking. "Everything in this is yours."

Jiang looked at the stocking with amazement. One by one, she started pulling it's contents out. There were a bunch of different candies, fruits, cute hair accessories, and jewelry. "So much candy!" She exclaimed. She unwrapped a peppermint and put it in her mouth. "Is that everything?"

"Nope. We still have all the gifts under the tree!" Kaguya stood up. 

Jiang gasped. "Yay!!" She crawled her way over to the tree, Kaguya and Xingke following. She grabbed the first present she saw and started pulling the paper out of the bag. Inside was some cute fuzzy pajamas, a makeup kit, a few different girly project books, and more jewelry. "Woahhh...all of this is for me?!" Jiang looked at all of it. "Really?!"

"Yea! Those are all from me!" Kaguya smiled. "We could do our makeup together too!" She clapped her hands together. 

"Oh thank you Kaguya! Thank you!!" Jiang was eager to see what the next bag contained. Inside was a variety of thigs; dolls, doll clothes, a jump rope, a new phone case, and a handheld mirror. "Ohhh!" Jiang couldn't stop marveling at all that she had. 

"Those are all for you, from me." Xingke took her hand and kissed it.

"Xingke you're the best!" Jiang was beyond ecstatic, looking back and forth at all of her new things. "Oh! There's still one more!" She reached over for a box, wrapped with festive wrapping paper. "This one's from..." She searched for the label. "Santa!" She began to tear off the paper. When she opened the box, her eyes dropped. Inside was a beautiful red velvet frilly dress, with sparkles on the chest. "Ahh!" Jiang looked at the two others. "This is the dress I wanted from that store...how did Santa know?!" 

"He just does, Jiang!" Kaguya said happily. "That dress is gonna look beautiful on you!" 

"Thank you all so much!" Jiang's eyes were watery. She'd never received any gifts for Christmas before, or for anything else really. Not even her birthday."

"Hey, Jiang." Xingke put his hand on her shoulder. "There's some warm food in the kitchen, why don't you and Kaguya go get a bite to eat while I clean this up?" 

"Okay! I am really hungry." Jiang stood up. 

"Come on, let's go! Race you!" Kaguya took off running towards the kitchen. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Jiang chased after her.

Xingke chuckled to himself, then coughed a few times. He began to pick up the trash.

* * *

Jiang had just finished eating when she heard the doorbell ring. She turned her head, gasping. "Who's here?!"

Kaguya grinned. "Let's go see."

They got up and made their way to living room to see Xingke welcoming C.C. and Kallen inside. The two girls set down the presents they were holding.

"C.C.! Kallen!" Jiang rushed to give each of them a hug.

"Hey Jiang!" Kallen gave the girl a hug.

"Good morning." C.C. patted the girl on the head. "Merry Christmas."

Jiang's attention turned to the gifts. "Are these for me too?!"

"Sure are. Not everyone could bring theirs by because they're celebrating their own Christmases, but we figured we stop by and give you a visit, as well as drop off everyone's gifts." C.C. smiled.

Jiang rushed to pick one up. "Ah! This one is from Zero and Empress Nunnally!" She shook the box excitedly. 

C.C. and Kallen took a seat, C.C. leaning her head on Kallen's shoulder.

Jiang tore through the regal looking wrapping paper, opening up an equally fancy box. Inside was a white leather purse, a beautiful one at that. "Woahhh! This is one of the expensive ones!" Jiang held it up to the light, admiring it. 

"I think there's a note inside!" Kaguya nudged her.

"Oh!" She pulled out the note and began to read it. "'Dear Empress Jiang Lihua, we wish you a very Merry Christmas! You are becoming a fine young lady, and every young lady needs something to carry her belongings in. Please accept this gift. Signed, Empress Nunnally and Zero'!" 

"Woah! That's a really nice purse!" Kallen was staring at it with wide eyes. 

Jiang, with a short attention span, quickly got the next box. "This one is from C.C. and Kallen!" She excitedly began to tear off the wrapping paper, revealing a shoe box. Inside were a pair of white open-toe high heels, with a flower garnishing them. "WOAH! HIGH HEELS!!"

"You're getting to the age when girls want to try and start wearing high heels, so we though we'd put our funds together and get you some really nice ones." C.C. said, glad that Jiang was so excited to receive them. 

"Yep! Just be careful! They can really hurt you too!" Kallen added. 

"These are amazing! Thank you guys so much!!" 

The next gift was from Ohgi and Viletta. Jiang pulled out a very nice jacket. On the bag, there was a small note that read "Be sure and bundle up! - Ohgi and Viletta".

"That looks like a really nice jacket. "Xinge remarked. 

There was one more gift. "From Xianglin!" Inside the bag was a traditional Chinese dress. "Oh! How beautiful!"

Xingke smiled. "That's very thoughtful of Xianglin."

Jiang looked around at all of her new gifts. "Thank you all so much! This...this is amazing! I'm so happy!" Overcome with glee, she shouted, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!"


End file.
